


Once upon storms

by Kykg



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykg/pseuds/Kykg





	Once upon storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My English teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+English+teacher).



 

 In a dark forest, two silhouettes can be seen inside of a pyre, everyone could hear the screams a mile away, a woman and a man, a couple burning for something pure for love. A crowd was gathered around them cheering for this atrocity, a little far from them, was a woman with a satisfied grin on her face and a baby sleeping in her arms. Looking away from the commotion she headed for her home.

 

 A brunette girl wake with a scream in the early morning, her coal like eyes wide open, an old woman burst in the room with a crossbow in her hands ready to shoot at anything suspicious, her jade eyes observing the room to find nothing, the lower the crossbow and lay her eyes on her granddaughter, with a silvery voice she speaks her concerns.

    ”Are you okay? Did something happen? Someone or something was in your room?”

    ” No, no, it was just a... Bad dream, ”The girl responds with a wobbly voice, ”I think ” she added more quietly.

 

     ”Good.Better than something in your room, why don't you get dressed and go downstairs to eat, maybe you will feel better.”

 

     ”Yes, thank you for trying to protect me, even if was nothing.”

     

     ”Always my dear.” With this phrase, the old woman started heading for the stairs more calmly.

 

When the woman was out of the room, the girl starts to undress, taking out her nightgown and putting a cream short sleeve shirt with a brown long skirt and fur boots on, the last thing a crimson cloak, a gift from her grandmother, she remembers her grandmother's voice telling her that this cloak will protect her from the dark. Now prepared for the day ahead of the girl she goes downstairs looking for the old woman and finds her at the dinner table, eating a piece of bread, she headed straight to the same place and starts eating silently, 

 

” we're going to the town today,” the old woman said ” don't go looking for trouble when we arrive Thurid”

 

” I'll try” Thurid answered with a grin 

 

Finishing their meal, they started collecting the necessities to go out. They walk in the path on the forest in complete silence, listening to every little sound until they see a bush rustling, the woman promptly shoot there, they start waiting for something to come out, until Thurid goes closer to move the bush, they see a hare laying in the ground with an arrow across it chest, when Thurid was going to take a better look at it, she heard a hoarse voice.

 

”Delilah !” a man shouted behind them ”long time,” he said with a big smile on his face and curly black locks bouncing in his head ” I missed you.” he told the old woman while giving her a huge hug.

 

” Trevor, ” still surprised by his presence she started involving her arms around his slim body.” It has been a really long time, ” she said with a big smile ”the last time I've seen you...” Delilah released herself from the hug starting to think ”you were still a child with the curiosity of a newborn deer” she completed with a mock grin.

 

” Hahaha, I wasn't so bad.”  

 

”Wasn't so bad, ”Delilah said with a surprised face ” you just almost died once because of it,” she said with a joking punch in his arm.

 

Confused with the new person and seeing the familiarity the man with umber skin and hunting clothes exposing his torso, had with her grandmother, she wanted to ask about the stranger which name is Trevor but didn't know how to until they heard a howl from deeper in the forest silencing them.

 

 Delilah prepared herself to shoot wherever come to them, taking out his sword and putting in a strong and intimidating stance, Trevor was ready to slay anything, Thurid didn't know what to do, this howl had shaken her bones and core, she didn't think whoever makes this sound was going to attack them, for her, it sounded like it was hurt, and a storm started to pour upon them without mercy, still scared of everything they started to hear rustling with them and without a look and surprised one on one started to scream and die, and the only thing still in that place was the crimson blood of the victims of the forest.

 

 


End file.
